Caught
by Joybug
Summary: contains a few spoilers.Takes place when Light is in the cell being monitored.what happens when he issues a challenge to Ryuzaki- L - that has the boy completely baffled.A challenge that starts with a kiss. this is MxM in case you don't like it. swearing.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic, which means, of course, that Deathnote does not belong to me. If it did I'd have so much yaoi in it that it'd make your eyes bug out of your head. LOL!

Regardless, this is a MxM fanfic, which means if you can't handle two men getting all snuggly with each other then you might now want to read this. J

Okay, on with the show.

Light sat up in his cell. He was bored as hell. Of course he hadn't thought of one thing when he brought up being locked up in a cell. He had forgotten about all the nights that he lay in bed thinking about those dark eyes.

It wasn't just those hypnotic eyes though, it was the way that Ryuzaki bit his thumb when thinking, or how he boyaged to barely touch anything at all. Light wondered how someone so unused to touching anything would react to being touched. He could bet that Ryuzaki would be sensitive, beautiful as he was taken off guard, laying sprawled beneath him with eyes so confused and passionate.

To hell with it, it wasn't like he could even take a cold shower to relieve himself. He was going to have to do it right here under camera surveillance

He wondered if Ryuzaki was watching right now. He knew enough to know that most of the task force were doing other things at this time of night. But was Ryuzaki watching while eating whatever sweets he had handy.

Light slowly opened his pants and slid his hand inside, opening them enough that Ryuzaki would be able to see exactly what he was doing as he wrapped his hand around the hardened flesh and started to rub his hand up and down.

It didn't take long, with the idea of Ryuzaki watching stuck in his head. He came fast.

"Do you like to watch, Ryuzaki?" He asked, looking directly up at the camera, challenging him with his eyes.

"It's too bad that you're not here, I could show you a thing or two," with that he rose to his feet and cleaned his hand off on the bed sheet.

He wondered what Ryuzaki would do to retaliate. The boy did like a challenge and would never ever back down, so how would he react?

Light had been bored to tears, but now things might change and he might have some entertainment.

Of course Ryuzaki was more than just entertainment to him. When the other boy had shown that moment of huboyity, that one moment of weakness, telling Light that he was his only friend, that was when Light had fallen hard.

Those eyes had looked so lost for that moment. Even if Ryuzaki had just been screwing with him at the time, that didn't mean that what he had said wasn't true. The boy hardly ever told a lie, in fact, he was brutally honest.

Light wanted to grab him up into his arms and show him that he didn't have to be lonely. That he could make things better, even if Ryuzaki was suspicious that he was Kira.

He knew Ryuzaki would come after him for this challenge, the boy did hate to lose as much as Light did. He was sparking with anticipation, wanting to know what sort of retaliation he would be attacked with. Would Ryuzaki refuse to talk to him over the intercom? Would the other boy report his actions to his father? Or would he be helpless in his chair, sitting with his knees curling up under his chin, not knowing how to deal with such a blatant tease?

Light shut his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips.

Author: Please read and review. I'll do my best to keep this one from dragging on and on like some of my other ones, but not so short that you can't enjoy it.

: I know, sometimes the characters are a bit out of character, sorry for that, but it makes the story work a bit better. Please don't hate me. J

I hope you liked it, there's more to come. J


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fanfic, which means, of course, that Deathnote does not belong to me

This is a fanfic, which means, of course, that Deathnote does not belong to me. If it did I'd have so much yaoi in it that it'd make your eyes bug out of your head. LOL!

Regardless, this is a MxM fanfic, which means if you can't handle two men getting all snuggly with each other then you might now want to read this. J

Okay, on with the show.

Caught chapter 2

Ryuzaki looked down at the cake in front of him. It had no taste to it anymore. He rested his chin on his knees, thumb pressed to his lips as he tried to figure out what the hell Light had just done to him. Was Light Kira, making his body do things that he didn't want? Would he die soon then? Die in humiliation with his body tingling in all the wrong places?

He didn't dare look down, didn't want to know about the tent in his pants. Damn Light! How could he react to that challenge? What should he do to show Light that he was the one in control?

He slid off his chair, leaving his cake behind. He would have to show Light the hard way that this game wasn't funny at all. He was going to beat the hell out of him!

He ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully. It wasn't normal for him to get violent, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. He just hoped that the rest of the task force wouldn't notice all the bruises he meant to put on Light.

He fidgeted as he made his way into the confinement rooms. His feet rubbed against each other as he thought about what he was about to do.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets, holding the key to the cell. Light Yagami was about to get his face smacked against the floor.

It was strange though, part of him didn't want to hit Light at all. Their friendship was strange, like they were friends and enemies in the same breath. But he actually enjoyed Light's company, however frustrating it may be.

He walked toward the cell, bare feet slapping on the floor as he approached. He slipped the key into the lock.

There was Light, with eyes staring at him, challenging him. Ryuzaki closed the door behind him, locking it.

"What's the matter, L, you look pissed off," Light grinned at him, eyes flashing with challenge.

"What did you think that little display would gain You? I don't know what's going on in your head, but I don't like it. Did you find a way to make me do whatever you want like you did the others? Is that what this is all about? Making me act strange before you kill me?" Those dark eyes searched Light, trying to read him. He could see surprise in Light's eyes, and something like hurt, but why?

"I'm not Kira! How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not him!" Light shouted, eyes darkening dangerously.

"You are the only suspect, Light. Since you have been confined no one has died. I am sure that you are Kira. I don't know how you're doing it, but I will find out." He chewed on his thumb, it was a lie, of course. There had been deaths since his confinement. However, he was still sure that Light was Kira.

"I told you, I'm not Kira!" Light screamed, this time a little desperately. Ryuzaki's eyes widened as that fist launched toward him. He didn't have a second to think, he just turned and kicked as hard as he could, landing a hit on Light's cheek that sent the boy flying.

Light was on his feet in a second, lunging toward him. Ryuzaki prepared himself for the hit, ready to block it and kick again. What he didn't expect was for one of those hands to grab his arm and the other to cup his cheek.

Warm lips crashed against his. He stood there dumbly for a second, gasping with surprise. Light took advantage of that gasp, plunging his tongue deep into Ryuzaki's mouth, tasting him, devouring him.

Ryuzaki's heart sped up, his entire body heated up from head to toe. He didn't know what to do, so he just opened to it. He tangled his tongue with Light's questing for more of that touch that set his heart on fire.

Light drew back, a wicked grin on his face.

"Looks like I win, L," Light said, smirking at him.

With a furious snarl Ryuzaki kicked him again, slamming that grin off Light's face.

"You are disgusting," Ryuzaki said, his eyes deadly in their intensity even though his cheeks had heated up.

He hated this, feeling vulnerable. He would not put up with Light making him feel this way! He couldn't!

He punched this time, catching Light in the stomach. Why wasn't the other boy fighting back? Why wasn't Light even trying to block his punches? It frustrated the hell out of him!

"I know you're Kira," he said, knowing how much hearing that pissed Light off. He would say it over and over just to see the anger in his eyes. Being able to make Light that angry meant that he won this round.

He locked the door behind him. He supposed he should go back upstairs and finish off that cake with Watari. Maybe the sugar would take his mind off Light. Damn him!

Author's notes: I know, sometimes the characters are a bit out of character, sorry for that, but it makes the story work a bit better. Please don't hate me. J

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a fanfic, which means, of course, that Deathnote does not belong to me

This is a fanfic, which means, of course, that Deathnote does not belong to me. If it did I'd have so much yaoi in it that it'd make your eyes bug out of your head. LOL!

Regardless, this is a MxM fanfic, which means if you can't handle two men getting all snuggly with each other then you might now want to read this. J

Okay, on with the show.

Chapter 3

Light lay back on the cot. He couldn't stop thinking about Ryuzaki's soft lips against his. For that split second Ryuzaki had been his, he had tasted those lips, had delved into that confused mouth and devoured him.

Ryuzaki hadn't answered any of his shouts after that. There hadn't been any 'are you okay in there?' or 'are you hungry?' he had no response whatsoever.

Maybe he had taken things too far, but then people did crazy things when they were locked up like this. It was twenty days now and his only contact had been Ryuzaki over the comm. He missed that monotone voice talking to him, missed seeing the little weirdo sit on the couch with only his bare feet touching anything, his knees drawn up under his chin.

He missed seeing Ryuzaki eat enough sweets to put an ordinary man in a coma. He had lost most of that when he suggested this cell. But at least he had the sound of his voice droning over the comm.

Now he had nothing but silence. And Ryuzaki leaving with nothing but a 'I know you're Kira' pissed him off more than anything. If anything he had expected him to sputter and try to rationalize everything like usual, instead he had jabbed at him any way he could.

He had disturbed Ryuzaki's tranquility and that had sent his friend off to probably never talk to him again.

He had asked too much right away, he should've started with conversation, or touching his hand or something. Instead he had rushed in for the kiss and gotten himself clobbered both physically and emotionally.

"I know you're there! Why don't you speak to me? Are you that angry that you won't even talk to me? Say something goddamnit!" Light screamed, glaring up at the camera.

"Fine, you don't want to talk, then you'll have to watch! Because I know you can't leave the damned camera unattended!" Light pulled his shirt up over his head, dropping it on the floor.

He was angry and he wanted Ryuzaki to be as frustrated as he was! He yanked his pants down, completely baring himself.

"What's the problem? Got nothing to say? Misa was right, you're nothing but a little pervert that sits there watching other people."

"I'm not a pervert," Ryuzaki's voice was very quiet, but it startled the hell out of Light, who hadn't expected to see the boy right there outside his cell, hunched over with his hands in his pockets like usual.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this foolishness? I don't know what to do with you. What is it you want from me?" He leaned in close to the bars, those dark eyes watching him intently.

"Come in here and I'll show you what I want. But take a deep breath and get the punches and kicks out of your system before you come in here. I'll start slow with you if you play nice."

"Play? Are we trapped in some sort of game? If that's the case I suppose it's my job to figure out how to get out of the labyrinth you've set up for me. We will talk now, I am coming inside, but if you try anything I will hurt you again."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't particularly want to go in there. I thought it over and the only reason that you would be trapping me in games is because you're mad at me," Ryuzaki rubbed his feet together as he came toward the bars.

"Mad at you?" Light frowned, he didn't get where that part was coming from. I mean he hadn't been particularly mad at L until he had started on with that 'you're Kira' crap again.

"Yes, you are mad at me because I have cake and you don't, so I thought I would bring you a piece. But then I thought about it, and I couldn't very well try to give you the cake without you grabbing my arm and hitting me again, so there will be no cake for you," he shrugged, scratching at his head.

Light strained to keep a straight face; that had to be the cutest piece of inane babble he had ever heard from his friend.

"Well, why don't you come in here and we can talk about it. You are obviously able to defend yourself if I get out of hand, so why are you so scared?" Light grinned at him, challenging him, daring him to come in.

"Yes, but that would be playing right into your hands, so I thought I would come down here and we could play a guessing game," he crouched down on the floor, his hands a little jittery with the absence of the cake he had wanted so badly.

"You okay? You're shaking," Light crouched down, too, wanting to keep him at eye level.

"Sugar's wearing off. I should've brought cake, don't you think?" he chewed on his thumb as he lost himself in thought.

"So, what's this guessing game all about?" Light asked, watching those dilating black eyes.

"I thought that maybe if I could guess what game you're playing you would stop being angry with me and we could be friends again," he shrugged, looking down for a second before meeting Light's eyes with that usual manic look.

"Guess away," Light smiled, inwardly his heart warmed. L could be such a child.

Author: okay, that's another chapter. Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ryuzaki frowned, scratching his head as he mulled over Light's schemes. What did the boy really want with him.

"You're bored to tears and blaming me so you want to hit me, am I right?" Ryuzaki rubbed his feet together frowning, the dim light in the room making his eyes so dark.

"No, that's not it at all. Hitting you is the last thing I want right now. What I want is some damned company! Not someone sitting on the other side of the bars talking to me like I'm some sort of dangerous criminal!" Light would've thrown his hand up in the air with frustration.

"But you are a dangerous criminal," Ryuzaki frowned at him, Light should know by now that he thought he was Kira.

"If I was so dangerous then why haven't killed you all and made you set me free yet?" Light shouted.

"Fine, but I promise you that if you try anything it'll be an eye for an eye. I won't be beaten by you," Ryuzaki stood up, pulling the key out of his pocket and unlocking the cell.

Light stepped back, letting Ryuzaki enter the cell. He didn't want to put him any more on edge than he already was.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ryuzaki asked as he locked the cell behind him.

"Because…because you're special." Light frowned at his choice of words, would someone like L understand what he was talking about.

"Special? Why?" Ryuzaki was coming toward him, looking at him with those intense eyes.

Light couldn't help but reach out and touch Ryuzaki's cheek, cupping it in his hand.

"What are you doing, Light?" Ryuzaki didn't push him away, just looked at him, eyes confused and questioning while the rest of him trembled with something Light was sure had nothing to do with sugar.

He moved in slowly, brushing his lips against that beautiful mouth, licking at his lower lip to beg for an invitation. For a moment he thought Ryuzaki would pull away.

Ryuzaki's lips parted, letting him in. He wrapped his arms around the other boy, drawing that slender body against his own as he carefully tasted him. He was hard already, and he knew that Ryuzaki could feel that hardness pressing against him.

Author: I know, I'm such a tease! X3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Light leaned in and kissed Ryuzaki again. This time he was more gentle, letting the boy decide if he wanted to return the kiss.

Ryuzaki didn't push him away, instead he leaned in. Light tried not to grin against his lips. He didn't want to frighten him.

He slowly slid his hands up his sides, drawing him in closer.

"What are you doing?" Ryuzaki's voice was soft, breathless, as Light drew him up onto his lap.

"Showing you something that no one else will." Light whispered, reaching his hand into Ryuzaki's pants and grasping him.

"What…"

"Shh," Light already had his own pants open, he grasped both their members in one hand and stroked.

Ryuzaki cried out into his mouth, a sound that was almost a whimper as he started to writhe under his touch.

Ryuzaki was getting the hang of the kiss, and was returning the passion. It was music to Light's ears. He wished he could keep Ryuzaki as his lover. But in reality he was going to have to kill him. For now he would show him the affection that Ryuzaki would never allow anyone to.

Ryuzaki was straddling him, something that Light never in his wildest dreams would've expected.

"You're okay," Light assured, using his other hand to push Ryuzaki's pants down further to expose that hidden ass. He wanted to look and see that perfection, but he knew that if he drew back even a little Ryuzaki would freak out and start punching him again.

He reached up and slid his fingers in Ryuzaki's mouth in place of the kiss. Ryuzaki looked a bit frightened, unsure of what was coming next.

Light grinned, removing those fingers and claiming him in another kiss while sliding one of those fingers into him. Ryuzaki whimpered with discomfort.

Light drew that finger in and out until Ryuzaki was opening to him before adding the second. When he added the third finger Ryuzaki was crying out with a slight pain that Light made sure went away when he struck that spot inside him.

He slid his fingers out and slowly positioned him over his member and started to slide in. Ryuzaki had tears in his eyes. Light was big and it hurt, he knew.

He waited for Ryuzaki to adjust, trying to take his mind off the pain with slow easy kisses and stroking his fingers through his hair.

Once Ryuzaki was ready he slowly drew up and slammed him down. The boy screamed, but not out of pain. Light had him lined up just perfectly to hit his prostate over and over with each thrust.

It didn't take long for the two of them to come. Both had been denied real human contact for quite a while.

Ryuzaki lay panting in his arms, barely moving at all while Light cleaned them off with the blanket.

Ryuzaki slowly drew away, looking flushed as he pulled up his pants.

"Looks like I win," Light smirked. It was a shame that he was going to have to kill Ryuzaki.

"Are you sure you won, really?" Ryuzaki asked, returning the grin with a manic one of his own before leaving the cell.

Light thought on that. Had he won or lost? He supposed it didn't matter. His plans were in motion, and soon he would be able to write his name in the Death Note.

Author's notes: Sorry this took so long to end. I was caught up in other stories.

I hope you liked it.


End file.
